Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 394
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** ******* **** ***** ** *** Items: * and * | Synopsis1 = The story continues from ... In New York City, the clone of Peter Parker looks down upon the city from the rooftops.The original twin towers of the World Trade Center are depicted as part of the New York City skyline here. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The original towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001, and have since been replaced by the Freedom Tower. His mind is full of memories, but he knows that these are not his, but those of the real Peter Parker.This clone was created by the Jackal in . It seemingly died that same issue. It recently resurfaced in . How it survived is ultimately revealed in . Even though he believes that he is nothing more than a fraud, he refuses to leave the bedside of May Parker, Peter's aunt, who is in a coma and may be dying.Although Aunt May really did suffer a stroke in , this is not really her. As explained in , May was replaced with an impostor by the Green Goblin at some point during the events of . Meanwhile, in Westchester, authorities have gathered around Ravencroft Institute after it has been surrounded by an impenetrable forcefield created by Judas Traveller. Among them are Doctor Ashley Kafka and John Jameson, head of Ravencroft security. Kafka is afraid considering the facility is filled with super-powered criminals and it appears that the staff was teleported out of the facility. That's when she realizes that her assistant, Edward Wheland is not among the staff. Inside, Judas has Edward by the throat but assures him not to be afraid. He demonstrates to his assistants, Chakra, and Mr. Nacht, that this is yet another example of the monsters that hide within humanity and eventually erode their way to the surface.Judas Traveller implies that he has been alive for centuries here. This is nothing more than a delusion brought on by a mental break down he recently suffered as revealed in . His mental probes cause Edward to transform into the Vermin again, much to the intrigue of Mr. Nacht.Edward Wheland was transformed into the Vermin by Baron Zemo in . At the time of this story, he was recently cured of his condition in However, when Vermin tries to attack, Traveller knocks him out. With the demonstration over, Judas then has Chakra use her powers to restore him to normal and teleport him outside. He wants at least one person to know peace, as there is still much more suffering to be endured before the night is out. Elsewhere in the facility, Spider-Man leaps through the complex searching for those responsible for taking it over. He does so without a word, as he has given up being Peter Parker in order to totally embrace the spider.Spider-Man embracing the spider is the result of two recent tragedies. The revelation and death of the impostors who were posing as his parents in and Aunt May's stroke in . As he leaps through the facility, he remembers what brought him here, the warning from Chakra that if he did not come, Judas Traveller would kill all the patients inside.Chakra gave him this warning in . He refuses to allow anyone to be murdered, even though Judas Traveller had threatened to release the prisoners if they are spared. Unaware that his every move is being watched, Spider-Man happens upon the holding cell of the Chameleon. He remembers how his foe was responsible for the impostors posing as his parents.The impostors posing as Richard and Mary Parker surfaced in . The Chameleon's involvement int heir creation was revealed in . The real Richard and Mary Parker died decades earlier on a government mission, as revealed in . Even though he still has feelings of revenge, he sees how the Chameleon is now completely insane and considers his job done.The Chameleon was driven insane when Spider-Man eventually captured him during the Pursuit storyline. He then turns and sees Carnage in his cell. Seeing someone completely lacking in morality causes Spider-Man to consider the pointlessness of everything. Needing to clear his head, the wall-crawler scurried into another room to think. Meanwhile, at La Guardia airport, Mary Jane waits to board her plane to Pittsburgh so she can reconcile with her sister and father.Mary Jane has spent most of her life running from her abusive family life, as explained in . When she hears the boarding call Mary Jane begins having cold feet and wants to go back to care for May and her husband, Peter Parker.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Stopping her is her Aunt Anna, who is unhappy with the fact that Peter has abandoned his wife and aunt during these troubled times. However, she insists that Mary Jane go visit her family, assuring Mary Jane that she will call if there is any news about May's condition. Mary Jane is convinced to go, and she says she will call once she reaches her sister Gayle's place. Anna assures her niece that everything is going to be okay, but as soon as the plane takes off for Pittsburgh, Anna Watson begins to cry. While at the hospital in Forest Hills, the clone of Peter Parker watches over May Parker's bed, fighting with the implanted memories and feelings that are coursing through his mind. He fears about what will happen to May and begins to cry at her bedside. He is interrupted by May's doctor, Julia Caputo. Mistaking the clone for the real Peter Parker, she thinks "Peter" could use a friend. The very sentiment is very welcoming to the troubled clone. Back at Ravencroft, Spider-Man continues to venture deeper into the facility. The whole time he is being stalked by the man known as Scrier. Sensing the mysterious figure with his spider-sense and increasingly paranoid Spider-Man calls out to the man to show himself. Rushing down a hallway, the web-slinger is blinded by a light coming through a doorway and goes to investigate it. As he gets close, the hand of Judas Traveller smashes through the glass door and grabs the web-head by the throat. Judas decides to look into Spider-Man's mind to see what he can find there and begins to laugh. This angers Spider-Man and he begins to strike at Judas, insisting that he is a man. Unaffected by the blows, Traveller agrees that Spider-Man is indeed a man, all be it a broken one. Accepting this, Spider-Man crumples into a withering pile on the floor feebly calling out to all those he ever loved until finally he screams and passes out. With the wall-crawler defeated, Scrier asks Judas what the next phase of their plan is. Judas tells his ally that they are not done quite yet as when he probed Spider-Man's mind he discovered that there is another spider out there. Moments later, at the hospital, the clone wakes up to his spider-sense warning him of a coming danger. He is then confronted by the astral form of Chakra. She offers him a choice: Stay here and let the true Spider-Man die, and usurp his life, or come to Ravencroft to rescue him. As this offer is being made, Spider-Man has been restrained and placed within one of the cells. When the web-slinger wakes up, he wakes up screaming. ... This story continues in . | StoryTitle2 = The Double - Part Two: No Escape | Writer2_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler2_1 = Liam Sharp | Inker2_1 = Robin Riggs | Colourist2_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer2_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Prof. Miles Warren's Laboratory (Empire State University) Items: * | Synopsis2 = The story continues from ... Having escaped the Jackal's cloning pens, a confused clone of Peter Parker flees into the New York City night. Disorientated and with no memory of who he is, or how his powers work, the clone falls off a building. It is only a miracle of instincts that allow the clone to cling to the side of a building and prevent himself from suffering a fatal fall. More confused than ever, the clone begins to crawl up the building. He is then ambushed by the Jackal who scoops up the spider-clone as he passes by wearing a jetpack. The Parker clone suddenly remembers who the Jackal, based on the real Spider-Man's memories. As the two struggle, the Jackal tries to explain to his creation what it is, and who he is to it. However, the clone, vaguely thinking it is Peter Parker, begins to fight back until they crash on a nearby rooftop. The clone then begins to attack the Jackal until he is interrupted by a woman who appears to be Gwen Stacy. Having feelings for the woman, the clone rushes to her and the two embrace. This distracts the clone long enough for the Jackal to recover and knock him out from behind. As it turns out, this is nothing more than a clone of Gwen Stacy that is under the Jackal's hypnotic control. He intends to do the same thing to the clone of Peter Parker to use in his revenge scheme. As he picks up "Peter" some police officers come rushing onto the roof and orders the Jackal to freeze. However, they are too late to stop the Jackal from escaping with the clones of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. As they fly back to the Jackal's lair, the villain gloats over the fact that the clone of Peter Parker will be his instrument in destroying the real Spider-Man.This story takes place prior to the events of - . In those issues, the Jackal uses clones of Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker to get revenge against Spider-Man. The Jackal, really Professor Miles Warren, was in love with Gwen Stacy and blamed Spider-Man for her death circa . ... This story continues in . | Notes = Continuity Notes Breakdown! No Escape! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}